The Longest GoodBye
by lemonrocker
Summary: Life after the war. Slash. 'Draco stood in front of the Tombstone. This was all that was left of his love one. All because of a stupid war. Everything was going to hell and that was even after Voldemort.' Death OF MAjor MAin Character. Review if like


The Longest Good-Bye

by lemonrocker

warning: death, Mpreg Death of Main Character

Disclaimer:I Own a cat or two a Computer a shirt and miniskirt a flashdrive cereral a phone and flat pop as you can see Mr. Lawyers Harry god damn fucking Potter fits nowhere in there! Duh Ms. J. k Rowling owns Harry Potter If I diid I would not of Killed Fred! Truth be told there.

Draco stood in front of the Tombstone. This was all that was left of his love one. All because of a stupid war. Everything was going to hell and that was even after Voldemort. Draco bit his lip as he thought of life that seemed like it was just a dream. A single tear fell from his eye. Why'd he hafta go and get into the problems of the Ministry. Thats what got him killed. Harry went off to try and deal with the problem at Askaban and then he got hit with the freaking killing curse! His own father was sad and he didn't even like Harry. Draco let the tears run freely now. He was alone and even if he weren't he didn't care. Draco put down the flowers.

"Hiya Harry love, Hows' the afterlife?" He paused before saying "Didn't think it would be so good. I really really miss you. I feel like my life is spiraling downwards and I can't do anything about it. I still have your clothing and everything you own, I'm not sure I'd be able to give any of it away. I'm scared, Darling, petrified. What if I can't make it? What if..." Draco stopped talking and wiped the tears that was blocking his view. "Harry I don't blame you for going but I miss you. Why'd you leave, Why didn't you stay! I told you I had a bad feeling but no you being who you are just had to rush to save the fucking day!" Draco said "I guess that's what I found so great about you. You always wanted to save people. I don't blame you that as much as I blame the one who killed you more," He paused " By the way Ron and Hermione says hi. They keep coming by not that I mind, its pretty comforting. Harry before you left I wanted to tell you something. I'm pregnant." More salty tears fell and Draco's lips quivered. "I have the support of our friends, family and the whole wizarding world. Its funny how they shunned us basically when we came out as dating but when you die I have their support. God these people give me a headache." Draco gave a small chuckle. "Harry I'm going to raise this baby and this baby is going to take after you. I know your in a better place but doesn't mean I can't feel sad."

Draco sat down next to Harry's grave. "Harry I don't know what to do. I'm suffacating in my own mind, if that makes sense. I've been told that i should limit myself when I came back. I was told that if I come back everyday it could be very unhealthy. I know you told me to find love in your will but your all I ever wanted. Theres' no one like you. I'm still wondering how could I let you leave me. I think about you ever minute of the day. I'm not sure I can find someone that can take your place. You were my saving grace now you're gone. I feel numb without you. Harry I know you can never come back but I can keep wishing can't I" Draco stopped talking when there was a heavy wind gust. "That your way of telling me no?" Draco asked. Another wind gust.

"Got it no mourning. Anyway Harry, I don't know what to do. I know who killed you. It was McNair. Remember him? The one who thought he owned me. His reason was that he said you took me from him but in truth he took you from me. I'm gonna stay strong just for you and the baby. Oh I thought of names for him/her. If its a girl I thought Lily Beranda Malfoy-Potter. I also thought that if its a boy I think the most appropiate name would be James Sirius Malfoy Potter. I also know you don't want me to worry about you. I don't want you to worry about me. I'm alright if not a little sad but hey." Draco stopped talking to look up at the sky. A bird flew by. "Your free. Your where no one can ever hurt you. I'm glad. I hope your happy. Harry this is good bye for now. I will be alright.... for now." Draco got up and dusted his hands on the back of his jeans. He was sad but knew this was all for the best- Yeah right It was fate Or something but Draco decide it was fate. He would hafta move on to continue on,. Wiping the tears from his pale face. THis was going to be one hell of a year.

He looked back and smile through the barely visable tears. Draco moved slowly away from the grave site thinking

'This is good bye for now. You were strong in life but I know you're even more strong in death. I love you. Til later on.'

**A/N: Hi very sad huh. I started crying while making it. I know it doesn't excatly make much sense but its basic rambling of a depressed person who just lost a very close loved one. I'm not sure this is my best work but I'm sorta happy with it because it made me cry. I can't believe I killed off Harry- fucking- Potter ! I like this though. I might make it into a story where Draco finds new love or where Harry gets Resurrected But I'm not sure. You guys decide it. Write a review and tell me if you want some more. **


End file.
